


You don't even know me.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Frank Iero, Best Friends, Cute, Depression, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Recovery, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "You don't know anything about me." Well if that isn't the biggest load of bullshit Frank had ever heard.





	You don't even know me.

_You don't know anything about me._ Well if that isn't the biggest load of bullshit Frank had ever heard. He felt anger fill his veins in seconds,  _fuck Gerards mood swings_ as he grabbed the hoodie lying over the sofa. He wasn't surprised when it turned out to be paint stained and dirty,  _Gerards._ Who was he to say Frank knew nothing about him? Ignore the fact Frank had been his bestfriend since they were  _kids_ but he had also been his room mate for  _three fucking years_ in college. He slammed the door shut behind him, hearing it echo down the narrow corridor as he took the stairs. He didn't know why he was even bothering, if Gerard wanted to be a dick then Frank should fucking let him; but only if he doesn't drag Frank into it. What a load of bullshit.  It's not that he wasn't there for Gerard, he was. Every single time Gerard took a turn, Frank was there to pick up the pieces and force him to atleast drink some water, which is why those words hurt so fucking much. He didn't knock when he made it to Gerards house, just climbed in the kitchen window. He shut it behind himself, mumbling that he really needed to put locks on it as he glanced around. He had been here  _yesterday,_ how did the place turn into a dump? Did Gerard unleash a hurricane? What the fuck was the smell? (After investigating, Frank found week old chinese sitting in the microwave- still lukewarm. Gross.) He took the stairs two at a time before pushing open Gerards door, who didn't even shift in the heap of blankets. He had his eyes poking out but they seemed to be focused on something behind Frank. 

"I don't know you? Who else knows your favourite colour is pink, but you tell everyone it's fucking red so you don't seem gay, which by the way, you fucking are. Who else fucking knows that your favourite boxers have fucking aliens on them? Who fucking knows that you hate yourself so fucking much that you push the only person thats ever fucking been there for you away? I helped you get clean. I was there to clean up the puke and change the sweat stained sheets. I was there when you broke down, admitted how much you were struggling with your sexuality. I was there to fucking help! I'm always there, Gerard, always fucking have been and I don't fucking know you? Fuck you. I'm the only fucking person that really fucking knows you, every little secret hidden in your head, I fucking know it. Now get the fuck up, get in that fucking shower and chill the fuck out!" Frank exploaded, finally taking a deep breath. His lungs felt empty as he slammed the bedroom door shut, finally getting a decent breath when he got downstairs. He grabbed a trash bag and cleaned the kitchen first, paying special attension to the paint stained table. Gerard must have spilt soda and just left it sitting, leaving it sticky and stained. He scrubbed at it angrily until Gerard came downstairs, cheeks red as his hair dripped onto his shoulders. He was wearing the dirty clothes again, but Frank still counted it as a win. He gestured to the table when Gerard shuffled back towards the door, waiting until he sat down before starting a coffee pot. He moved onto the living room as it brewed, cleaning up the pages covering the floor aswell as take out containers and chocolate wrappers. When it was finally cleaned, Gerard was still sitting at the table as the coffee machine beeped every few seconds.

"Don't worry. I'll do that too." Frank bitched, ignoring the soft whine escaping Gerards lips. He pressed  _stop_ before filling two mugs, stirring the three spoonfuls of sugar into Gerards befpre adding his creamer. As soon as he set it infront of him, he hummed softly. Frank sat at the opposite end of the table, staring into his mug as he tried to calm the fuck down. It didn't help.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Frank forced out, watching Gerard stir the coffee. His fingers twitched against the mug and Frank immediatly tugged out his cigarettes and passed them over. 

"You didn't have to come."

"I did. You know i'll always come." Frank admitted, lighting his own cigarette and relaxing into the first drag. He could almost feel the nicotine releasing the tension in his shoulders.

"But why?"

"Because thats what you do when your bestfriend needs you. Thats what you do for the people you love." 

"Why do you stick around?" And yeah, Frank had asked himself that millions of times, but then Gerard would smile or laugh and every one of Franks problems would melt away instantly. He wasn't sure how to phrase that so Gerard wouldn't freak out. Could he phrase it so Gerard didn't realize that Frank was in love with him? Probably. Gerard didn't notice very much.

"Because you make me happy. Because I like it when you smile or laugh, it makes everything okay. Because when I got kicked out of home, you were right there with a room for me." It still felt raw to talk about all those years ago. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged.

"I will always stick around because if I leave, I leave a piece of my heart right here too." Frank admitted. He felt his hands begin to shake at that, the whirlwind of emotions finally catching up to him as he got up to rinse his mug out. He stayed leaning against the sink, closing his eyes until a gentle tug of his hoodie made him look. Gerard was right behind him, meeting Franks eyes in the relection of the window.

"You don't know every secret I have."

"Oh for fuck sake, is this where you tell me-" Gerard covered his mouth with his hand and tugged on the hoodie again gently. Frank forced himself to turn, swallowing the lump in his throat when he realised how close Gerard was, their hips barely an inch apart. He took his hand away slowly, sliding his finger tips over Franks jaw until he got to his neck. 

"Gee?"

"You don't know how fucking scared I am, when nearly everything in my body is telling my to run, but my heart is telling me to never let you go." Frank wanted to kiss him, wanted to taste the sweet coffee of Gerards tongue as he took a step closer, pressing Franks back against the damp counter. He felt his eyes close automatically as soon as their bottoms halfs pressed against eachother.

"And then you come here, all angry and adorable and I never want to run again."

"For a week." Frank mumbled, hearing the soft chuckle as a thumb brushed his bottom lip.

"That's probably more like it. Thanks for coming over."

"Always will, Gee." Frank promised, feeling the breath against his lips. When Gerard finally kissed him, Frank wanted to cry in happiness. He flung his arms around Gerards neck so he wouldn't bolt and then it hit him that  _This was Gerards first fucking kiss._ He took the lead when he stalled, turning his head slightly until they fitted perfectly together. Gerard pulled away a second later and for once, Frank didn't see fear in his eyes. Not even one little bit. 


End file.
